


Wanna Jump Real Hard (With Someone Like You)

by SereneCalamity



Series: And All Our Pieces Fall...Right Into Place [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Draco Malfoy Has a Crush, M/M, Mutual Pining, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, Shy Draco Malfoy, Subspace, Tattooed Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Draco had had a crush for a while and now that he had Harry in his bed...He was everything that Draco needed.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: And All Our Pieces Fall...Right Into Place [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670377
Comments: 45
Kudos: 901





	Wanna Jump Real Hard (With Someone Like You)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So this...Happened while I was high? Merp. Hope you enjoy it...It's not edited it yet.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

Draco Malfoy groaned as his back smacked up against the door, hands slamming into his shoulders and holding him firmly against the wood, pinning the blonde there.

Draco's cock _throbbed_.

Harry Potter shifted so one hand curved around Draco's hip, gripping him firmly, palm so close to where Draco's erection was pressing, and it made the him whine, trying to thrust his hands forward.

He's not sure what Harry had planned for his night when he decided to go to a party at Pansy Parkinsons flat, but he kind of doubted that it was hooking up with Draco—especially when Draco had barely been unable to string an entire sentence together in the whole time they had known each other—but he was going along with it _so fucking perfectly_ , ever since Draco had stormed into the place and practically dragged him out by the hand without a word.

"Undress for me, baby," Harry panted, pulling back a few inches, breath hot against Draco's face, a little like beer and a lot like cigarette smoke in a surprisingly arousing combination.

That spoke to how horny Draco was right now.

Or maybe just how horny Draco was for _Harry_.

"Come on," Harry murmured, sounding as though he was getting his breathing under control quickly as he leaned forward and popped one of the buttons on the silk blouse that Draco was wearing. "Been dreaming about having you like this for years. Please let me see you?"

It wasn't just a line, that was the thing.

Harry's eyes just _glowed_ with sincerity, green eyes bright from where they were surrounded by dark eyeliner.

And Draco _knew_ Harry—had for _years_ —and even if he had found it _damn near impossible_ to talk to him because of the most ridiculous crush that seemed as though it was never going to go away, he knew that Harry was the most achingly sincere people he had ever come across.

Draco's fingers were shaky as he began to pull at the buttons on his Gucci blouse, trying to focus on just what he was doing, but he couldn't help the way his eyes kept darting back up to look at Harry, who was watching him, gaze unwavering.

Draco's heart was pounding so hard in his chest that he could _feel_ it in his ears.

He finally managed to get his shirt open and Harry's eyes raked over his chest before he reached out to help push it over Draco's shoulders, letting it puddle to the ground around the boots that he was wearing, fingertips grazing Draco's pale skin.

Draco wanted to _suck_ those fingertips.

Lick the tattooed fingers and the suck them into his mouth, past the many rings that Harry always wore and down to the knuckle.

"You're the prettiest fucking thing I've ever seen, Draco," Harry breathed and Draco's breath hiccuped.

No one had ever called him pretty before.

Not ever.

His eyes rolled back into his head and he let it fall back against the door behind him.

"Daddy..." he whimpered out as he felt breath against one of his nipples and there was a pause before suddenly Harry's lips were closing around the nipple and sucking hard, and Harry's big hands were working at the button and zipper of his jeans, nimble between their bodies.

"Daddy's got you," Harry replied softly as he moved to the other nipple and began pushing down Draco's jeans and briefs, and the words flowed over Draco like a gentle wave.

He had known that Harry would look after him.

It had been a bad day—a bad week, month, year, if he was being honest—and it had just been a matter of time before he snapped, and a run in with his father had been what had tipped him over the edge.

He just wanted to let go.

He just wanted to feel safe and free.

And he had _know_ that Harry could do that.

He trusted Harry to do that.

"Foot, love," Harry whispered and Draco lifted his left foot shakily. Harry took off the first Saint Laurent boot, peeled off the sock and then rolled the jeans and briefs off, and then guided his foot back down to firmly rest on the ground. "Other foot," Harry prompted and Draco had to lean heavily against the door behind him to keep his balance as he lifted his right foot. Harry removed the other boot and sock, and then pulled the jeans and briefs off completely. "So perfect, baby," Harry breathed as he looked up at Draco from where he was kneeling in front of him, still fully clothed while Draco was utterly naked.

Draco's stomach dipped and soared and a shudder ran through him.

Harry didn't miss it as he dropped a few kisses to the inside of Draco's thigh before standing up, cupping Draco's jaw with one of his hands and rubbing his cheek with his thumb.

"You'll tell me if there's anything you don't like?" Harry asked gently and Draco managed a nod, even though all of his limbs felt heavy. Harry watched him carefully for a moment before nodding as well, and then he leaned forward and nuzzled his nose against Draco's in an endearingly fond gesture. "On the bed then, darling, wanna make you feel better."

Draco laid down on his bed, glad that the curtains were still open so that there was light coming into the bedroom and he could see Harry, even though there were lots of shadows, but he wanted to see _more_ of Harry.

He wanted to see the tattoos on Harry's stomach.

And the piercings through his nipples.

And the little scar on his hip from when he went skinny dipping at midnight when they all went on holiday last year and he'd cut himself on a rock.

Draco had wanted to join him then, had wished he'd had the courage to laugh and take Harry's hand when he had asked their group of friends if they wanted to go for a midnight dip in the beach, but the idea of being naked and _so close_ to Harry but not being able to touch him in the way that he so badly wanted to and given he couldn't even hold a _conversation_ with him, he had stayed next to Pansy and sucked on the straw of his pink drink.

When Harry shrugged out of the old denim jacket he was wearing, exposing his muscular arms in the tank top that he was wearing, Draco bit his lip hard.

And then when Harry gripped the hem of his tank top and pulled it over his head, Draco couldn't stop the long whine he let out, and he turned his head to the side, burying his face in his pillow and biting down to try and quiet himself.

He was glad that he'd had the foresight to drag Harry out of Pansy's apartment and up a floor to his own, because he was guessing that he was going to be loud tonight.

Possibly _very_ loud.

"Love, don't do that," Harry's voice was quiet as his fingers suddenly closed around Draco's jaw, gentle but firm in a way that made Draco's toes curl, guiding Draco's face so that it was away from the pillow and looking back at him. "Wanna see your face. Wanna hear your noises." Draco whines again at that. "That's better," Harry whispers, his lips curling upward, a glint of light watching the hoop piercing in the left corner of his lips. "You make the prettiest sounds, baby."

Draco whined _again_.

Harry was turning him into a whimpering mess and they hadn't done anything yet other than kiss and undress—only _half_ undress, in Harry's case.

It was a little pathetic and a lot hot and Draco's cock was dripping onto his stomach with how turned on he was.

Harry trailed his fingers down Draco's cheek, giving his jaw one last squeeze before pushing off the bed again so that he could finish getting out of his clothes.

He wasn't wearing anything under his torn jeans.

Draco's eyes were fluttering closed without his permission and every nerve in his body was sparking.

Then Harry was naked and he was just...He was _everything_.

His body was stocky while Draco was lean, and his muscles were more prominent in his stomach and thighs, with a whole lot more tattoos that Draco had, given the only one Draco had on his entire body was an intricate little broken heart being looped together with needle and thread—inked on, of course, by Harry, in the studio that he had opened up last year with Hermione Granger.

Draco wasn't sure how long he stared, but his mouth was watering and he might have been drooling as he looked at the apex of Harry's legs, the trimmed, dark pubic hair and the uncut cock, the heavy sac underneath.

That was going to go in him.

It had been a while since there had been anything inside him other than his own fingers and one of his many dildos.

"You going to let me take care of you?" Harry asked gently, bringing Draco back to the present, and he sucked his lower lip into his mouth as he stared up at the brunette. "You going to let daddy make you forget everything else?"

Draco's whole body felt as though it was going to float off the bed.

Harry wanted to take care of him.

Harry wanted to make him forget everything else.

Harry just _knew_ what he needed.

" _Please_ ," Draco managed to get out and the next thing he knew, Harry was braced over him, one strong arm pressed into the pillow mattress by Draco's shoulder and the other slowly running down Draco's side, making shivers wrack through his slender body.

"Look at you..." Harry sounded _reverent_. "Respond to me so well. Such a good boy."

Draco arches off the bed at that and Harry stills above him.

Then leans down and kisses Draco hard on the mouth, his body pinning Draco's back to the bed, sinking down into the mattress, molding against Harry's, erections pressed together, tongues a mess as they parted their lips.

Draco felt as though all of the breath had been pushed out of his lungs and his head felt blessedly empty other than registering the pulsating pleasure.

For the first time in _months_ , Draco wasn't thinking about his tireless job or frightening boss, his demanding family and overly-scrutinizing father, the fact that he hadn't gone to the yoga with Pansy in nearly two weeks and felt guilty about it, the tear that he'd ripped through his favourite Burberry jacket, mixed together with the sexual frustration of lusting after someone who had been in his friend group for _five years_ now.

"You like being good for me, Dray?" Harry asked softly as he pulled back just a little before biting down at Draco's bottom lip. Draco groaned, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. "You want me to tell you how pretty you are, laid out on this bed for you?" Draco wanted to eyes and look at Harry, savor every second that he got to have the brunette stretched over him, but every time he tried, Harry would bite at his lip again, or suck on his tongue, and he would have to squeeze them shut. "You want me to tell you about how much I've wanted you all these years? How much I've thought about being allowed to see you like this, to touch you like this? How badly I wanted to look after you when I knew that your head was messy?" Draco couldn't help the way that his body _shook_ , knowing that Harry had always known what Draco needed, but had just been waiting for Draco to be ready for it, to ask for it. "And you're going to let me do that for you now, yeah? You're going to be good for daddy and let me make everything okay for a little while?"

" _F-fuck_ ," Draco stuttered out, and Harry lifted himself up on one elbow and gently flipped his fingers through Draco's fringe, which was beginning to stick to Draco's slightly sweaty forehead.

"You're so beautiful, darling," Harry whispered, and then he started kissing Draco's neck.

It felt like a heavenly experience.

Harry kissed softly, then licked and bit, and Draco could feel the press of the metal ring against his skin and he couldn't stop the way his hips started trying to grind upwards in little circles.

Except Harry's hips were pressed against his so hard that he could barely move, and when he _finally_ managed a proper thrust upward, Harry bit down _hard_ at the curve of where his neck met his shoulder and teeth pressing in painfully.

 _But so pleasurably_.

"Uh-uh, baby," Harry hummed out. " _I'm_ looking after _you_ , remember? You're just going to lie there and take it like a good boy."

Draco kind of felt as though he was having an out of body experience.

He felt as though he was floating.

He was on the edge of subspace, something he'd only experienced a few times before, and he hadn't even come yet.

They'd barely done _anything_ yet.

Harry started kissing him again, biting at his shoulders, sucking at his collarbones before making his way to his nipples again, teeth grazing at the sensitive nubs.

"You'd look so pretty with these pierced," Harry murmured before he bit down and Draco jerked. "Have you thought about that?" He squeezed his eyes shut and let out a moan, because he _had_ thought about it, but... "Would you let _me_ pierce them?" Harry asked as he began moving down, kissing further down his torso, toward his stomach. "Like you let me mark you here," he pressed his thumb into the tattoo on Draco's hip and Draco made a high pitched sound as his teeth sunk into his lip so hard that it felt as though blood might be drawn.

"Want you to mark me," Draco mumbled out. "Only want you to mark me."

There was a pause in Harry's movements and Draco felt his cheeks heat up at the inadvertent admission.

Then Harry bit at his skin, sharp teeth directly over the tattoo.

"Yeah, darling?" Harry asked, voice husky and low. "You want me to mark you up? So everyone knows you're mine?" Draco moaned and his hands twisted at his sides, pulling at the duvet, anxious to reach out and touch Harry but knowing that he wasn't supposed to, since _Harry was looking after him_. "How about you put your hands about your head, love?" Harry prompted him, lips wet against his skin. "Hold onto the headboard."

Draco moaned and did what was asked of him.

"Daddy," he whimpered and Harry looked up at him, eyes heated and pupils blown, even in the half-dark room.

"I got you, baby," were the last words that Harry murmured before he took Draco into his mouth.

Draco's body nearly twisted off the bed.

Harry seemed to have been prepared for that because his hips were firmly locked to Draco's hips, keeping them pinned to the bed.

Harry's mouth was sinful.

It was better than Draco had imagined.

It was _fucking perfect_.

He paid attention to the head of Draco's cock, curling his tongue around it, pressing the flat of his tongue to the frenulum, before sinking down, down, down.

Draco whined and writhed and Harry just kept going.

It seemed like he had no gag reflex, and when Draco finally managed to open his eyes to take a peek, Harry was staring up at him as though Draco was the hottest person to ever walk the planet, and Draco felt the orgasm in the pit of his stomach beginning to curl tighter and tighter.

But he couldn't come yet.

Harry hadn't said he could.

His toes were curled and his fingers were scratching at the wood of his headboard and his body felt as though it was strung so tight that it was going to snap and just _shatter_ apart but he still managed to hold on.

Then Harry pulled off, a string of spit still connected between his lips and Draco's cock.

"Come for me, baby," Harry whispered, voice sounding fucked out, and then sliding back down.

" _Daddy_!" Draco all but shrieked as colour exploded behind his eyelids and he came.

His teeth chattered and it felt as though there was literal beams of heated lights bursting from his toenails as his orgasm washed over him, his cock pulsing in Harry's mouth, pressure still surrounding him, swallowing around him, forcing more from him.

Draco gave him everything he had.

And Harry drank it all down.

Draco couldn't even think—didn't even realize how rapidly he was breathing and how much he was shaking and the fact that he kept mumbling _daddydaddydaddydaddy_ —even as Harry wiped the back of his hand across his mouth and moved up the bed until he was curled over Draco's body, warm and grounding, waiting for Draco to come back to him.

It only took a moment, and when he felt the shaking stop, he kissed the hollow of Draco's throat.

"How is your head, baby?" He whispered. "You feeling better?" He got a shaky nod. "You think you can give me one more? One more to send you to that special space inside your head?" The nod he got this time was a little less shaky. "Good boy." Draco whimpered and tipped his head upward and Harry reached forward, pressing his lips to Draco's in a gentle kiss. Harry slid one of his hands underneath Draco, cupping his head as he kissed him slow and deep, sharing the taste of his come with him, and feeling the way Draco was starting to twitch again already against his stomach, against his own cock. "Next time we do this, we need the lights on," Harry murmured, spit-slick lips moving against Draco's lips, forming the words and sharing them between their mouths. "I wanna see every inch of your pretty body properly."

Draco's eyelids fluttered.

Harry kissed him again.

Draco shivered as the hand in his hair tightened, not quite pulling at the strands, but definitely putting a little strain on the roots, and Harry's other hand began brushing down the side of Draco's body, over his arm, touching the back of his hand briefly before stroking his chest and then resting on his hip.

"Want you to ride my face, darling," Harry breathed and Draco's body jerked. "Want you to come apart on top of me."

Draco let out a shaky breath, nose bumping against Harry's and Harry shifted a little so that he could drop a kiss to the tip of Draco's nose.

"O-okay," Draco managed to say.

"Yeah? You going to do that for me?" Harry whispered. "Be good for me?"

"Yeah, daddy," Draco breathed out, his entire body feeling fuzzy, right on the precipice of flying.

He wasn't even thinking about how vulnerable and exposed he was going to be, braced over Harry and open for him.

He wasn't even thinking about how he had never been in that particular position with anyone else while sober.

He wasn't thinking about _anything_ but _Harry_.

 _Daddy_.

"Come on, baby," Harry murmured as he rolled onto his back and then slid a hand under Draco's body, gently encouraging him to move. He wasn't in any rush, didn't make Draco feel flustered, which was good since his limbs all felt heavy and his movements were sluggish. "That's right, darling, just like that," Harry smoothed his hands down the back of Draco's thighs as he turned himself around slowly, so that his ass was pointed toward Harry's face, and then shakily lifted one hand to try and bring it up and over Harry's chest. Harry helped him, a strong hand wrapping around his ankle and guiding it up and over, and then backward, until his knee was resting in the mattress above Harry's shoulders. Then he moved Draco's other knee and Draco _squirmed_ as he felt Harry's hot breath against his sac. "You smell so good, darling," Harry whispered, and then he reached up and took one of Draco's balls into his mouth.

Draco panted as his back arched, pressing his groin down further toward Harry's mouth as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Then Harry's hands came up, one hand gripping his hip and the other banding around his waist to support him as he began lifting up off his hands so that he was sitting properly on Harry's face, all of his weight on his knees.

Draco felt shaky and unsteady, even though he knew that Harry's strong arms were supporting him, and his body was twitching as he waited for Harry's next move, eyes flickering open blurrily to take in Harry's body, suspending in a moment of silence other than the harsh breaths he was taking in.

Harry was gorgeous.

He had always known it, but now he was getting a completely unobstructed view of his body and he was... _Breathtaking_.

He wanted to lick every tattoo, taste every inch of skin, drink in every single part of him that he could get his mouth on—

Draco nearly collapsed as Harry's tongue probed at his hole.

" _Fuck_!" He cried out, lurching forward, but Harry's arm twisted at a slightly awkward angle around his waist was strong, unmoving, keeping him in place.

Caring, steady, grounding, everything Draco needed as Harry's tongue flicked artfully.

Everything started going fuzzy again at that point, even though he so desperately wanted to stay lucid and remember it all and be good for Harry and make it just as good for Harry as it was for him.

Harry licked and ate him out like he was a dying person.

Draco tried to reach out a clumsy hand to wrap around Harry's neglected cock, but it was hard from the position that he was being held in, _and_ the fact that it didn't feel as though he had control over any of his limbs, all of them feeling simultaneously weightless and heavy.

Harry's tongue pushed its way past the ring of muscle and licked at the inside of Draco's walls and then one of his hands slipped, wrapping loosely around Draco's cock and giving it a few tugs, and then Draco just felt himself slide away.

He felt himself fly as he fell forward, absently knowing it was a controlled fall because he felt Harry's hands firmly on his hips lowering him to the soft bed beside the warm bed.

He knew there was a dreamy smile on his face as he felt the brushes of gentle fingers on his arms and back and buried his face into the duvet cover.

He heard the slick sound of Harry's hand around his own cock, moving rapidly, and he vaguely wished that he could be the one doing that, but Harry had said there was going to be a _next time_ so he would make up for it then.

And then there was warmth behind him as he felt Harry curl up around him, kissing his shoulder, tucking his legs up behind his knees, rubbing his back, scratching his fingers through his hair.

Draco just let himself drift, feeling safe and warm, in that _special space_ , as Harry had called it.

When he groggily returned to the presence, Harry seemed to know, and he kissed Draco a few more times, whispering how good he was, how pretty he was, how special he was, before promising that he would be right back as he had gotten off the bed and walked off toward the door of the bedroom.

Draco didn't feel panicked like he sometimes did when he came out of subspace when he was left alone.

He knew Harry would come back.

And he did.

The brunette returned with a damp flannel in his hand and started to gently clean Draco up, wiping down his stomach and around his legs.

If Draco was a cat, he would have started purring at this point, he so content.

Harry cleaned himself up afterward, and then he started shuffling Draco around, manhandling him gently until he was under the blankets and the pillow was cushioning his head, and then he climbed into bed next to him, spooning him like he had been before and letting his fingers drift up Draco's spine, making Draco shiver happily.

"Thank you for trusting me," Harry said, so quietly that Draco might have missed it if he wasn't so aware of _everything_ related to Harry. Draco's tongue felt heavy in his mouth and he didn't know how to form words in response, so he just settled for wiggling his ass back into the cradle of Harry's hips and he exhaled easily when Harry wrapped an arm tightly around his waist. "I know waffles are your favourite, so..." Draco's smile grew, and he couldn't help but turn his head so that he was face planting the pillow to try and hide the big smile covering his face, even though he was facing away from Harry. Harry seemed to know, though, and he nuzzled his nose against the back of Draco's neck. "I think tomorrow we should get waffles and talk, yeah?"

Talk.

Not something that Draco generally looked forward to.

But with Harry, he didn't see it going anywhere bad.

He nodded his head and in response, he felt a brush of Harry's lips against his shoulder.

"Good boy," Harry breathed and Draco's body melted backwards into Harry's.

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop a comment, because they are my fucking life blood!
> 
> I may add onto this at some point, not sure yet!
> 
> Socials aaaare;  
> Twitter: [CalamitySerene](https://twitter.com/CalamitySerene)  
> Tumblr: [SereneCalamity](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/serenecalamity)


End file.
